Electronic messaging systems, such as email, instant messaging, text messaging, etc., are often used in business to collaborate on projects and exchange ideas. However, keeping track of individual messages and message threads that contain different ideas, feedback, revisions, and the like can be a daunting task. Moreover, often these ideas need to be consolidated into a single specification or proposal for the project. The task of browsing messages, extracting important ideas or features, and generating a specification or proposal document can be burdensome.